Raanu Reviews
Rate this set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: It's not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 Review by Raanu is the leader of the fire tribe and the elder of the City of Vulcanus. Pros * New helmet, looks good, quite cool and has a grim-determined look on it * Recoloured Twin cutters!: looks good and make an effective shield * Hands: Hands have thumb in the middle so there is no left-hand right-hand confussion Cons * Colour scheme: Red and orange is Ok but dark red, grey, yellow, orange, and light red...? * Twin cutters: sort of jut out a bit and get in the way sometimes. Summary Overall, Raanu seems too much like a normal Agori. There is nothing to represent his state of office. Of all things, he looks old and tired! 6/10 Review 2 By:Andrew1219 Pros # New Hands # Awsome Shield # Vakama Flame SWord # NEW head # New mask Cons # Av-toran Build # 90 degree angled limbs Conclusion Get him! He is 10/10! Review 3 By Good *New arms *Cool helmet! *Hands! Bad *Shield! It's just rubbish! *Grey chest! Sum up Raanu is OK but not really anything special. 7/10 Review 4 By:Gallon Milk Got Milk? Pros *Hands *Helmet *Shield *Sword Cons *Pieces break easily Sum 8/10 Buy him! Review 5 Pros By :Ids5621 *Awsome helmet; really designed to fit head *Great flame motif; helmet really matches the hordika flame weapons *Twin cutters re-colour , already exist in this colour in exo-force but new to bionicle *Re-coloured toa feet and new hands Cons *Unfitting grey torso, to match Malum *Ape-ish propotions (Arms longer than legs) *No new weapons, or real recolours *Av matoran design Summary 3.5/5 Good set, for extra tools and awsome helmet, but not very originl Review 6 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *Nice recolors, most of all Toa Mata feet and Matoro's Twin Cutters. *Really cool, wise-looking helmet. *Vakama's Blazer Claw is old, still cool! *Shield pieces can attach to his elbows, giving him a sort of "arm blades" Cons *Way TOO basic design. *Gorilla-like appearance (even if it sort of fits him, because he's supposed to be old). *No staff. I mean, he's a village elder! (This problem can be fixed by attaching a 8-lenght axle to his sword) *Helmet hinders head movement. *Thin torso. *High price. Overall Raanu, especially for his price, is not a must-have, but it could be still a good set for beginners or MOCers, for his amount of recolored and useful parts. 7/10 Review 7 By: -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 20:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Amazing helmet that looks like flammes * Good weapon that is in fact Vakama's from 2005 * Overall good color scheme * Yellow feet Cons * Shield is rather dull in color and appearance * Gray torso looks rather weird * Legs are too skiny Overall A great set and the best of the 2009 Agori. 9/10 Category:Reviews Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets